Mistletoe
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: There’s nothing wrong with kissing under a mistletoe and then having sex unless… Ginta/Alviss LEMON!


Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR. If I did Ginta and Alviss would be together, Snow would be with Jack, Dorothy would be with Nanashi, and Bell would never exist.

Summary: There's nothing wrong with kissing under a mistletoe and then having sex unless…

Rated: M (for mature)

Pairing: GintaxAlviss with NanashixDorothy and JackxSnow

Warning: Bad Language, Nudity, Sex, and Yaoi

Genre: Romance, Humor

Me: I was bored on Thursday because of the Shakespeare movie Hamlet, so I was thinking about another drabble before I came up about something about a mistletoe and Christmas. Oh joy…Anyway enjoy the random drabble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark peaceful night in MAR Heaven. Team MAR were getting together to discuss about who to hang out with for the rest of the night. In the meeting room…

"Something tells me that I'm going to be left out…" Alan mumbled to himself.

"Oh yeah. Alan, Bell, Babbo, and Edward cannot participate in this," Ginta announced which got them into a slump.

"I knew it…" -Alan

"WHY AM I LEFT OUT FIRST SERVANT?!" -Babbo

"SHUT UP KENDAMA! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" -Ginta

"I AM!" -Alan

"YOU'RE TOO OLD!" Ginta spat which made the old man go into a mood of depression.

"That was too harsh Ginta," Snow told him.

"Whatever. So, how are we going to decide who was going to spend time with who?" Nanashi asked.

Ginta turned to Team MAR, "We have Alan hold up six straws and we draw them whoever gets to of the same color gets to stay with that person."

"Why do I have to do this…" Alan asked himself as he held the straws out. Team MAR drew straws and the results were shocking (**Me: Not really.**) Dorothy and Nanashi got red straws, Snow and Jack got white straws and Ginta and Alviss got pink straw. (**Me: Red and white make pink.**)

"NOO! I WANTED TO BE WITH GINTAN!" Dorothy cried as she went over and hugged Ginta.

"ME TOO!" Snow cried as she too went over and hugged Ginta.

Nanashi and Jack pulled Alviss away from the three as the thief whispered in Alviss' ear, "Hope he goes easy on you tonight."

Alviss blushed madly, "W-What do you mean by that?"

Jack grinned, "You know what it means. You are **so** lucky to get Ginta. Ginta's really going to enjoy himself!"

"S-Stop it Jack. Ginta isn't l-like that…" -Alviss

"That's what they always say, but when you're all alone with him, he'll jump you." -Nanashi

Alviss started to shiver now, "P-Please stop."

"Okay, but we're just warning you. You are innocent unlike Ginta." -Nanashi and Jack

With that the thief and the farmer ran over to Ginta and pulled their girl away from him as they cried that they wanted to be with Ginta and not some pervert. Alan left the room in a slump with Babbo, Bell, and Edward following him. That left just Ginta and Alviss in the room.

"Come on. Let's go to my room," Ginta said with a straight face.

"Umm…o-okay…_AH! SHIT!_" Alviss told him as the two left the room and went to Ginta's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the two entered Ginta's room. Ginta closed the door and locked it. Alviss sat on the bed as he mentally panicked in his mind.

_OH SHIT! I should have listened to those two! Now I'm going to pay for it dearly! _-Alviss' thoughts.

"Alviss, what's wrong?" Ginta asked.

Alviss was going to respond, but Ginta's face was so close to his that he fell on his back on Ginta's bed.

"Alviss?" Ginta asked again.

"I'm fine. I just need fresh air," Alviss said quickly as he manage to pull himself up and walked over to Ginta's balcony to get fresh air.

He didn't understand why he was acting the way he was toward Ginta. His heart kept skipping a beat. He was blushing madly just gazing into the blondes eye, and what's worse is that he felt relived that Ginta wasn't with Snow or Dorothy.

"Alviss, are you sick?" Ginta asked him with a worried look.

"No, I'm just…tired…" Alviss' voice trailed off. He couldn't even find a good excuse.

"If there's something wrong then just tell me," Ginta told him as he started glancing at the sky and basically his surroundings with a smile on his face.

Alviss blushed just looking at him and turned away. He couldn't possibly falling in love with Ginta. NO! He can't fall in love with anyone! Not with the Zombie Tattoo embedded on his body. When the tattoo covered his whole body he would have to leave everyone and everything and go to Phantom because he **belonged** to Phantom.

Alviss frowned as he stared at the tattoo that was on his hands. _Why did it have to be me of all people to have this…curse!_

"Alviss…" -Ginta

Alviss couldn't hear him as he was lost in thought thinking of the consequences of falling in love.

"ALVISS! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ginta shouted to get his attention.

Alviss didn't pay any attention to him as he simply said, "I'm okay. Really."

Ginta frowned as he wiped a tear from the teen's eye. Alviss blushed madly. Was he crying this whole time.

"You're not okay Alviss, so tell me." -Ginta

Alviss was hesitant to tell him, but he might as well get it over with, "I was thinking about the Zombie Tattoo and the consequences of it covering my body completely…" Alviss had Ginta's full attention as he continued, "Because of this curse, I can't be with anybody no matter what. It hurts…not being able to be with the person you love…"

Alviss couldn't hold it anymore and let some of the tears flow from his tears down to his hands, "It's not fair…"

Ginta froze. This is the first time he saw the real Alviss. Even though he was calm and aloof on the outside, in the inside he was suffering dearly because of Phantom.

"That basterd! I won't let him get away with this!" Ginta mumbled.

The blonde comforted the teen as Alviss stopped crying and blushed slightly. It was embarrassing for him to cry in front of the blonde. Now he would never hear the end of it.

"It's alright Alviss. I'll defeat Phantom and remove the curse from you. I promise." -Ginta

"How do I know if you'll keep the promise?" -Alviss

"I never go back on my words!" -Ginta

Alviss smiled as he leaned on Ginta's shoulder without realizing it. Ginta blushed slightly as he looked toward the moon and saw something above them that made him blush madly. It was a mistletoe. In his world, if two people were under the mistletoe they would have to kiss each other. He wondered if the same rules apply here.

Ginta moved his head toward the teen who had his eyes closed. Ginta took the chance and leaned in to kiss him. Alviss eyes widen as he felt the tongue in his mouth. He panicked, but when he realized that Ginta was kissing him, he returned the kiss. The kiss seem to last for eternity. They broke the kiss. That's when Alviss blushed madly.

"Alviss…was that your first kiss?" Ginta asked him.

"Y-Yes…" Alviss muttered.

Ginta smiled, "So that means that you're still a virgin right?"

"Y-Yes…" -Alviss

Ginta smile turned into an evil grin. "Then let's go back into my room."

"Eh?" -Alviss

"You heard me! Let's go!" -Ginta

Ginta took Alviss by the hand and pulled him back into Ginta's room. Alviss sat on the bed again as Ginta closed the door that led to the balcony and pulled the curtains together. The room was very dark as Alviss' heart beat furiously.

"Are you ready Alviss?" Ginta asked.

Alviss was horrified. What Nanashi and Jack said was true. Don't let Ginta have the advantage when you're alone with him.

"G-Ginta…we'll not going to have that? Are we?" Alviss asked nervously,

"Yep. It shouldn't matter if you're having sex with me right?" Ginta asked as he took of his clothes and laid them on the floor. Alviss couldn't see anything, so he didn't have a panic attack seeing Ginta naked.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But…" Alviss froze when he felt Ginta take his shirt off.

After a few tugs, Ginta managed to pull his shirt off as Alviss had a terrified look on his face. He didn't want this, "Ginta…please stop…"

His pleas were ignored as Ginta unbuttoned his pants. He threw his pants in the pile where Ginta's clothes were.

"Ginta please! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Alviss screamed.

Ginta heard his pleas and stopped, "So basically you want me to have sex with Snow or Dorothy?"

Alviss froze. There was no way in hell that he would Ginta have sex with those two.

Ginta smiled when he heard Alviss groan. He removed Alviss' boxers and set it aside.

"Alviss…are you ready I won't be going easy on you tonight." -Ginta

"…Yes…"

WARNING: A BETTER SEX SCENE THAN THE LAST (Me: Because I have a dirty mind now!)

With that said Ginta kissed Alviss' lips which Alviss returned. He moved his tongue from the teens mouth to his stomach and then below the stomach. Alviss froze when he felt the blonde's tongue licking his balls. (**Me: BALL LICKER! Aussa: Don't interrupt the sex scene!**)

"Ginta…" he moaned.

Ginta didn't hear him as the blonde pushed himself closer to Alviss which made him groan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ginta asked him.

"It doesn't hurt! Keep going!" Alviss told him. Ginta sweat dropped as it was obvious that it was hurting him, but if he insisted.

Ginta put his hand underneath Alviss' back as he started to rub it mercilessly. Alviss did the same only not as hard as the blondes. Ginta moved his tongue back into Alviss' mouth as the two battled it out with their tongues. (**Me: Did that make any since?**) Ginta was winning though as Alviss eventually submitted to him. The blonde then released him from the kiss and kissed his cheek.

"That tickles, Ginta…" -Alviss

"You can always add "kun" or "chan" at the end of my name," Ginta told him.

"BUT!" -Alviss

Ginta was upset that Alviss was nervous about the whole honorifics thing and decided to ask him about it later. Ginta continued down to Alviss' legs where he kissed them mercilessly.

"Alviss…how come you don't have hairy legs like other guys?" Ginta asked.

Alviss blushed madly, "I don't know why…but that shouldn't matter right?"

"…It makes you look like a girl. Now only if you had boobs then maybe…" Ginta was cut off as he noticed the long silence between him and the teen, "That's not what I meant…"

Alviss ignored him as Ginta went back to shoving himself up him. Alviss groaned in pain, but he didn't care. Ginta went back to the mouth one last time as their tongues met again. Alviss wasn't going to let himself lose this time, so he forced his tongue to go as far as it can go. Ginta wouldn't let that happened though and did the thing that Alviss was trying to do. The kiss lasted for only two minutes before they broke free.

"Alviss, this is going to hurt. Are you ready?" Ginta asked.

"Just go." -Alviss

"Okay." -Ginta

Ginta shoved himself so close to Alviss that the teen thought he couldn't breathe, but it was quite the opposite. After the shove though the weight loosened as Alviss realized that Ginta was done. Just when Ginta was about to leave, without realizing it, he grabbed Ginta's arm and asked for him to stay with him all night.

"Of course I'm staying with you all night. This is my room after all," Ginta said with a grin which made Alviss blush, "I didn't know that you loved me that much though."

"W-Who said that I l-loved you? I just…" Alviss' voice trailed off when he felt Ginta coming back to bed with him.

"I know. I love you too," Ginta told him which made Alviss faint from those three words.

"Uh…Alviss?" -Ginta

Ginta sighed as he tucked Alviss under the blanket. Ginta slipped in with him as he kissed him on the cheeks and whispering, "Oyasumi, my angel."

END OF SEX SCENE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Alviss woke up next to Ginta who was sleeping soundly. He couldn't believe what happened last night was real. Did he really have sex with Ginta last night. He blushed in humiliation. HE HAD SEX WITH GINTA LAST NIGHT! IT WAS A DREAM COME TRUE!

Alviss leaned closer to the blonde and kissed him on the shoulder giving him a hicky. (**Me: HICKY! HICKY!**)

Ginta opened his eyes to see Alviss close to him. His eyes widen as he instantly moved away from him. He noticed the hicky and frowned, "I see how it is. Taking advantage of me while I was asleep."

"What are you talking about? You took advantage of me last night!" -Alviss

"Sorry. I was having fun with having sex with the guy I love. Am I good at sex or what?" -Ginta

Alviss' face turned a crimson red just recalling the scene, "How did you become so good?"

"Two things. One thing is that I walked on my mom and dad on more than one occasions when I was younger. They thought I was just a kid back then, so they thought that I didn't care, but I did. So every time I walked in I studies their movements well." -Ginta

Alviss was slightly disturbed by this. His eyebrows twitched just thinking about it.

"The second reason…is because I Ginta Toramizu…MASTURBATE!" he announced.

Silence.

"JUST KIDDING!" Ginta said with a laugh which insulted in Alviss slapping him and running out of the room in embarrassment (after putting his clothes on of course.)

"ALVISS, WAIT! IT WAS A JOKE!" Ginta called out as he trailed after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two boys went into the room where the rest of the members of Team MAR gathered. Alviss was giving Ginta a death glare as Ginta sulked in a corner. Snow had a hangover as Jack fainted when he arrived in the room. Nanashi and Dorothy arrive later and step on the farmer without realizing it. Babbo crashes on Jack's back. Bell flew over him as Edward jumped over him. Alan came in last and kicked Jack aside.

"How was the night?" Alan asked.

"Terrible…" Jack began as he got up from his spot, "Snow got drunk and kept me up all night. I thought I was going to die."

Snow was on the couch complaining about the hangover she had.

"Nanashi? Did it go alright with you?" Alan questioned the thief.

Nanashi grinned as Dorothy looked away with slight blush on her face, "OF COURSE! DOROTHY AND I WENT ALL HOT AND HEAVY!"

"NANASHI!" Dorothy screamed as she punched him in the face sending him toward the corner where Ginta was.

"So Alviss," Alan began turning toward the teen, "Did anything happen to you last night."

"No," Alviss lied, but he couldn't hide the face that was forming on his face.

"Chances are that you had sex." -Babbo

"W-We didn't!" -Alviss

"See! You're stuttering!" -Nanashi

"I'm not!" -Alviss

"Your face is all red!" -Jack

"IT ISN'T!" -Alviss

"Gintan, did you really have…sex with Alviss?" -Dorothy

Silence. Ginta smiled and said, "Of course we did. We were under a mistletoe."

The temperature dropped below zero degrees. Alviss couldn't take it anymore and punched Ginta in the face sending him through the door. Alviss ran out of the room crying out "GINTA YOU BAKA!" before anyone had the chance to react. Dorothy went over to help Ginta as Alan sighed.

"I wish I was young again…" he murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: That ends the random drabble.

Yohko: Took you long enough!

Me: I'M WATCHING STRAWBERRY EGGS, SO I WAS DISTRACTED!

Aussa: Yeah…

Me: Anyway, please read and review…LOL The old hag is funny!


End file.
